Internal combustion engines such as, for example, diesel engines, gasoline engines, and gaseous fuel powered engines are supplied with a mixture of air and fuel for subsequent combustion within the engines that generates a mechanical power output. In order to increase the power generated by this combustion process, each engine can be equipped with a turbocharged air induction system.
A turbocharged air induction system includes a turbocharger that uses exhaust from the engine to compress air flowing into the engine, thereby forcing more air into a combustion chamber of the engine than could otherwise be drawn into the combustion chamber. This increased supply of air allows for increased fueling, resulting in an increased power output. A turbocharged engine typically produces more power than the same engine without turbocharging. An exemplary turbocharged engine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,214 (“the '214 patent”) of Addie that issued on Jun. 6, 1972.
A conventional turbocharger includes rotating parts such as turbine wheels located within a common support housing. Precise alignment is required between the support housing and the rotating shafts or wheels to prevent premature or excessive wear and damage of the components. If the support housing is misaligned relative to the rotating components, by even fractions of an inch, excessive friction and stress between the rotating parts can occur and lead to component failure. Conventional mechanisms for alignment utilize dowel pins, alignment gauges, and tedious assembly processes. However, these techniques require operators with extensive training, are time-intensive, and are subject to operator error.
The turbocharger support housing of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.